


London Drabbles - Primrose Hill

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	London Drabbles - Primrose Hill

 

"Daddy…wait for meeee!" Whining loudly and for everyone to hear, Sophie stopped half-way up the small hill only to pout and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on then, love. We’re almost there anyway." An amused smile on his lips, Tom stopped and turned towards her while Max kept walking so he would be the first one reaching the top.

Once more, Sophie sighed loudly and with a huff, she started walking again, albeit rather slowly and unwillingly. She had actually hoped her father would pick her up and carry her up Primrose Hill but it was not meant to be.

Her legs felt heavy and the sun shone brightly down onto her and the pale, green grass. Many people sat on picnic blankets and enjoyed the view while the little blonde girl still struggled to get closer to her daddy.

"Daddy, please," she whined once more and stretched her arms out to him, the most perfect puppy dog eyes directed at him for support of her cause.

Tom sighed, though with a loving smile, and gently he picked her up. “Come on then, sweetpea. We don’t want you to die from exhaustion now, do we?,” he mumbled and together they walked all the way to the top where Maximilian was already waiting for them.

***

"Daddy, what’s that building over there? The one that looks like a cucumber?," Max mumbled, his cheeks still stuffed with his cheese&tomato sandwich.

Tom shot him a ‘It’s not nice to speak with your mouth full’-look but answered his son nonetheless. “That’s the Gherkin. We walked past it the other day, do you remember?” The little boy nodded and swallowed the rest of his sandwich.

"And what’s the round one with the spiky top?" Briefly, he ruffled through his curls before he grabbed some grapes from the lunchbox in front of his feet.

"The white one? That’s St.Paul’s Cathedral where we went for the Christmass mass last year," his father reminded him and once more the little boy nodded.

"And what about the spiky one over there?" A grape still in his hand, Max pointed at another building further to the right.

"That’s the Shark!," Sophie exclaimed rather proudly before looking at her father for confirmation.

"Almost, sweetpea, that’s the Shard. But you were very close," Tom winked, offering her some grapes as well which she took gladly before crawling over onto his lap.

"And that’s the London Eye, isn’t it?," she mumbled and pointed at the large Ferris wheel. Tom nodded.

"And do you both know what this is down there?," he asked with a smile and pointed at the nets and fences of London Zoo.

His children nodded with gleaming eyes. “That’s the zoo!,” they both shouted simultaneously.

"That’s right. And I think we should have a proper look at that now," the actor winked before the twins got up and jumped around, cheering and laughing, the difficult walk uphill from earlier entirely forgotten.


End file.
